


Tincan get in the bed

by WolfKomoki



Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DE Art Fest, Detroit Evolution, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Nines can't stop thinking about the day he'd been attacked by Ada. He was forced to delete the Zen Garden program, and Zen Gavin so that he could wake up, and go back to Gavin. What if he didn't though? That's what he wanted to know. So, Nines manipulated the memory in his preconstruction software and gets his answer. Gavin doesn't know what's going on with Nines, but he knew that holding him in his arms in his bed would help soothe the Android's worries.DE Art Fest Day 2- Sharing a bed
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest July 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813807
Kudos: 24





	Tincan get in the bed

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit: Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream. Detroit Evolution is a fan film made by Octopunk media.  
> Film: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apUn-YMMdZ8&t=2795s  
> Prompts: https://twitter.com/ladytuono/status/1275508766449025025?s=20

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick. Nines stared out into the darkness, listening to the clock ticking on the wall. His built-in clock told him that it was 3:00 A.M., not that he needed it, considering he could see the clock on the wall. Nines wanted to go into rest mode, and shut his mind off for eight hours, but rest mode was eluding him tonight.

All he could think about was the day Ada took his software. He’d fought _so hard_ to come back from the Zen Garden. Even had to delete Zen Gavin in order to do it, but what if he _hadn’t_? What if he’d never worked up the courage to destroy the Zen Garden program, or Zen Gavin’s program?

Would he have been destroyed along with Zen Gavin?

Or would he have woken up completely reset, with no memory of Gavin at all? Would he have woken up as a machine? Would he have woken up _at all_? Nines slowly sat up from the bed, being unable to lie there any longer. His thoughts were racing, and he was on edge.

Nines made sure to make as little noise as possible, so he didn’t startle Gavin awake. The last thing he wanted was for Gavin to wake up in a panic because he made too much noise and woke him up. When Nines left the room, Asshole followed him to the kitchen, and jumped on his butt. Nines chuckled and opens up a can of wet cat food for her.

“What is it with cats and jumping on people anyway?” He asks. Asshole tilted her head as Nines puts the food in the bowl. Nines chuckled when Asshole went to town on the wet food. Nines knew that he shouldn’t, but the only way he’d know for sure of what would have happened had he not woken up that day was to mess with the memories in the preconstruction software, and change them while it does its thing. Grabbing a Thirium pouch from the drawer, he heats it up in the microwave, waiting for it to heat up.

Much like a human child drinking warm milk in order to soothe themselves, warm Thirium does the same thing for Androids. Soon enough, the microwave beeped, and Nines got the pouch out of the microwave, slowly drinking it as he created a copy of the memory of the day Ada took his software in his preconstruction software. Nines was back in the Zen Garden, staring at Zen Gavin’s pleading face as he pleaded with him to delete him, and to go back to Gavin out there. Nines concentrated and opened up the memory for editing.

**EDIT_MEMORY**

**Start: Preconstruction Software**

**Simulate: Changes**

Nines finds himself back to the day that he had to delete the Zen Garden, and Zen Gavin. The preconstruction software was limited compared to memory cores. It could only produce digitalized silhouettes of everything in the scene, that is unless you combine it with a memory core. The memory reconstruction wasn’t perfect by any means. Most of the colors of the Zen Garden were a muted blue, white, and grey.

“Code’s all buggy from Ada. You gotta delete me. Delete a-l-l this. Start from scratch.”

Nines just smiles.

“We both knew Gavin and I wasn’t going to have this out there. I realize that now.”

It’s not true, but he had to make the software think that it was.

Zen Gavin’s eyes widened as flashing colored squares appeared on Nines’s body.

“ _No_! What did you _do_ Nines? You were supposed to go _back_!” Gavin shouts. His voice was still distorted, and glitchy as he spoke. Nines watched as the Zen Garden slowly became covered in flashing squares, until finally, the Zen Garden was gone. The preconstruction software takes him to the repair center, where the monitor connected to Nines’s processor started flashing.

Gavin jumps when alarms started going off.

“Hey, what the hell is going on?” He asks. Nines finds himself stuck behind the door, unable to do anything but observe. A precaution of the preconstruction software he supposed. Gavin’s eyes widened when Nines’s LED went dark, and the screen turned black.

“Nines? _Nines_?”

Gavin runs over to preconstruction Nines and holds him close. Tears pour in his eyes.

“Damn it, damn it Tincan! Why’d _you_ have to leave me too? _Shit_!”

Nines watched as Gavin broke down sobbing. He tried to open the door to the room, only to be hit by a barrier. Nines hissed in pain as the scenery changed. Gavin was at the place where Ada had stashed her new body, but this time he was alone.

“Hey _bitch_!” Gavin calls, aiming his gun ahead.

“Yeah, you. I’m talking to _you_ Ada!”

Nines watched as Gavin searched the place. Chris and Tina were nowhere to be found in this scenario. Had Gavin figured out her location by himself? Nines watched as Ada walked into the room.

“ _There you are_!” Gavin growls. Ada just laughs.

“I suppose you’re here to avenge the RK900?”

“Shut up! _You_ don’t get to talk about him!”

Ada laughs.

“Now detective, why don’t you put that gun down before you do something you’ll regret?”

Nines’s eyes widened when Gavin shot her in the leg. Ada screamed at the top of her lungs, her LED flashed red for a second.

“See, here’s what you don’t understand about me: I have _nothing_ left, and I would love nothing more than to blast these walls with your roboskull.” Gavin spats. Ada laughs.

“You wouldn’t have the _guts_!”

The last thing Nines saw in the preconstruction software was Gavin gunning Ada down in cold blood. Nines comes out of the preconstruction with a start. Seeing what could have happened, and how dark Gavin would have become if it had been real weighed on his mind. He blinks when he sees that the Thirium Pouch was still in his hand. It had long since gone cold, but Nines didn’t really care either way.

As he drank the Thirium, Nines thought about what he’d seen in the program. Knowing what would have happened was bothering him even more than the what-ifs. Nines was about to get up from the chair when he noticed Gavin slowly walking into the kitchen with a yawn.

“Nines, what are you doing up?”

“Sorry Gavin, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Nines apologizes.

“You look like shit.” Gavin says. Nines blinks. His LED turns yellow.

“I can’t get my mind to shut up. I need to go into rest mode, but I can’t.” He complains.

“Well then get your metal ass in this bed. Er, well my bed.”

Nines slowly blinks as he follows Gavin. Everything that would have happened had he decided not to delete Zen Gavin still weighed on his mind. By the time Gavin managed to get Nines to get on the other side of the bed with him, his LED turned red. Nines blinked when Gavin wrapped his arms around him. That was a first.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m here, okay? Just lay here in my arms for a bit and get your mind off of whatever’s bothering you.”


End file.
